1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and particularly to an electronic component having lead terminals so arranged in a zigzag shape, such as a hybrid IC for inserting to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic component is shown in FIG. 7 (a) and FIG. 7 (b) , and FIG. 7 (a) is its side view and FIG. 7(b) is its front view. An electronic component 21 includes a substrate 22 made of ceramics and the like. Though it is not shown in figures, pattern electrodes are formed on the substrate 22, and chip parts such as IC, transistor, laminated capacitor and the like are connected to the pattern electrodes. The electronic components 21 includes a lead terminal group consisted of first lead terminals 25 and second lead terminals 26. The first lead terminals 25 and the second lead terminals 26 are connected to one end of the substrate 22 by grasping, and led out toward outside in a same direction. The first lead terminals 25 and the second lead terminals 26 are so arranged in a zigzag shape.
In the first lead terminal 25, a connecting side to the substrate 22 except the grasping portion and an inserting portion side to an external circuit board extend so as to be parallel to the surface of the substrate 22, and are in a same plane.
In the second lead terminal 26, a connecting side to the substrate 22 except the grasping portion and an inserting portion side to the circuit board extend so as to be parallel to the surface of the substrate 22, and are in different planes. The connecting side and the inserting portion side of the second lead terminal 26 are connected with a oblique portion extending in an oblique direction.
However, when the electronic component 21 is mounted on a circuit board 27 by inserting the inserting portion sides of the lead terminals 25 and 26 to through holes 28 of the circuit board 27, the electronic component 21 is slanted as shown in FIG. 8. In this case, the chip parts 23 contact to the other parts (not shown) mounted on the circuit board 27, and the chip parts 23 and the other parts are short-circuited with each other. Further, there is the case that inferior soldering occurs due to the slant of the parts. In the case that the electronic component 21 is slanted, when the distance between adjacent lead terminals 25 and 26 is short, at the time of soldering, the lead terminals 25 and 26 are short-circuited with a solder raised up from the through holes 28 at positions A and B in FIG. 9 via a electrodes 29 surrounding the through holes 28. Even when the electrodes 29 are not formed around the through holes 28, there is the case of the short circuit between the lead terminals 25 and 26 directly.